


uhh... are you alright?

by hyuwunjin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, I need sleep, JaeDo, LITERALLY, M/M, Slow updates!!, dojae, i love them a lot, i will probably add more tags!!, im sorry, jaehyun falls for dy, short chapters!!, this is ths definition of cheesy, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuwunjin/pseuds/hyuwunjin
Summary: jaehyun fell pretty hard for this boy. like, literally. he's on the floor, please send help.





	1. boy in the purple sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yugyxgeom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugyxgeom/gifts).



> this is also posted on wattpad ( my @ is perpetualnct) hehe i hope u enjoy uwu

jaehyun is a certified mess. confirmed. how was he supposed to get that many projects done in a week? It's the end of the year and suddenly the professors hate us, he supposes.

"i can hear your saltiness from here, and you haven't spoken for 2 hours."

jaehyun sighs in slight annoyance, slight amusement. ah yes, his best friend. his childhood friend, moon taeil. the (short) guy whom he loves for some reason. jaehyun throws his pen across the room, hitting him in the forehead and earning a scowl.

"dude, you're in the same situation as i am." jaehyun stated.

"well yeah, but im beyond the point of caring so im not being salty about it." taeil responds, "why don't we both take a break? you could definitely use it. let's go to that one ice cream place that just opened, yeah?"

jaehyun rubbed his temple gently and nodded. he was thankful for taeil, really. he always seemed to break him out of his mind and get him to relax.

"yeah... let's do that."

. . .

dongyoung had to work late tonight.

...again.

he takes the costumer's order quietly. it's been the same process for the past week, and yes his attention span is short, and he's gotten bored of it. though they just opened recently.

once someone else took over in his spot, he wandered in the back looking for things to do. he still had 2 hours left of his shift... might as well find something interesting to  keep him occupied.

he decided on perfecting his ice cream preparing skills. but would anyone come here at this time? It's nearly 11 pm. wouldn't be too surprising but, c'mon.

just as he finishes his thought the bells on the door chime, signaling that someone had just entered. why did he open his mouth? actually, he didn't even open his mouth, why did he think?

 

welcome in!" dongyoung greets the two, not as enthusiastic as usual. i mean, who would be enthusiastic working late? not him.

"hello!" they respond in unison, looking at each other suspiciously at the same time.

the pair go to the counter to get what they want, jaemin, the cashier and friend of years put down the order, giving it to dongyoung so that he can get it ready. after paying they go find a table to sit at.

jaehyun lays his head on the table, and talks with his friend quietly.

"he was kinda cute, hm?" taeil asks, jaehyun can hear the smirk in his voice, he just rolls his eyes.

"who?"

"the one in the purple sweater."

oh no, he noticed jaehyun looking at him, didn't he.

"noticed your eyes on him, hehe." taeil confirms his thought.

"wha-"

"taeil?" the boy in the purple sweater calls out, "your order is ready."

taeil sends jaehyun to get their ice cream, which they soon find to be a bad idea. he falls, he literally trips over himself on his way over to the counter.

"uhh... are you alright?" a voice asks from above him.

he looks up and sees the lovely face of the one and only, boy in the purple sweater. jaehyun zones out for a second, soon realizing that there's genuine concern on the boy's face when the moments after the question get longer, and he remembers that he is infact on the floor.

"huh? oh, im fine..." he scrambles to his feet, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

he was so disappointed in himself like, there wasn't even anything for him to trip on? he literally toppled over himself. graceful, huh? and in front of the cute boy in the sweater? this couldn't get any worse.

he was tempted to walk over to the wall and hit his head on it repeatedly, but that may not help the situation, so he just grabbed their ice cream and walked slowly, so that he wouldn't fall, back over to taeil, who was snickering.

"you literally fell for him, dude, oh my god." taeil laughed.

jaehyun made an irritated noise and turned to the window to eat his ice cream. nobody could see his face, right? maybe he'd move, never come here again. he'd change his name. live in silence in the middle of nowhere, where he won't fall for boys in sweaters, and his stupid friends wouldn't laugh at him if he did.

he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the eyes behind the counter peering at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying my hardest bois


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short i am SORRY <3333333

"i cant believe i tripped in front of him."

"it's your own fault for being so clumsy."

"i'll smack you."

"alrighty then."

jaehyun was glaring at taeil again, a normal occurance between the two friends. it's a love-hate relationship, i suppose, but more love than hate.

they were on their way to their apartment complex, jaehyun was ready for a much needed nap. well, looking at his watch that currently reads '1:02 am' his little nap may just turn into a coma.

knowing taeil, he'd probably be up all night playing video games.

• • •

 

they finally got to their apartments, going their separate ways (across the hallway), but making sure to wave to each other before closing the doors.

 

as soon as jaehyun got to his bed he faceplanted into his sheets. if someone had to walk in right now, they'd probably think he was dead. until he jerked awake really quickly when he remembered he had things to do before he could go into that cozy coma.

 

he got up and walked groggily to the bathroom. he changed and brushed his teeth, but as he was about to leave, he caught his reflection in the mirror. his eyes were dull, and, gosh, he felt lonely. he would love to have someone to wake up besides, to make breakfast for, though he's not a very good cook, and someone to punch him for his bad puns in the morning. yes, his terrible jokes are part of his morning routine, and no, he doesn't regret any of them. he talks to himself, and call him crazy but he finds himself rather hilarious.

 

after staring at his tired reflection for like, 5 minutes, he headed back to his bed and fell asleep around 1:54 with a certain boy in a purple sweater occupying his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love u goodnight


	3. abort mission!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big trash

[doyoung]

i woke to the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ear at about... 4am. why do i even need to get up at this time?

oh yeah! school. right. school... right? what day was it again? ah, according to the annoying alarm clock (which is still blaring), it's a thursday, 4:02am.

turns off the stupid loud time telling thingy, and get up, deciding to eat and then shower, because who has time for showers when there's cereal that needs to be eaten? not me.

. . .

turns out i only had approximately 13 (mostly whole) froot loops left, so i needed more cereal. like, now. i mean, i woke at 4 am, and have about 4 more hours until i need to get to school. it's time to go get my cereal!

. . .

i finally finished my cereal and showered, pulling on light blue jeans and a dark gray sweater. i'll leave my hair fluffy today.

. . .

the hot guy from that fell down getting his ice cream goes to my college? am i dreaming? no wait, maybe he's dreaming and im just in his dream. possible...?

or maybe there was the alternative answer. he wasn't dreaming, i wasn't dreaming, but we are, in fact, at college on a thursday at 8:37 am. not to mention the hot guy, jaehyun was it? was standing directly in front of me, having an awkward conversation with the shell of my empty body.

... logical, i guess.

"-oyoung?" someone asks me. their voice is really faint. am i in heaven? i died? is God talking to me?

"huh?"

"you're spacing out again," 'God' says, a little worry in his face.

then it hits me (literally? i think he just slammed a book on my head), the fact that I am not talking to God (regardless of his claims), but instead my best friend, taeil. where'd he come from? i thought my body's shell was talking to the hot guy. *sad face emoji*

"you were talking to jaehyun, i see," he wiggles his eyebrows, smirk plastered on his face. ha, wouldn't be laughing if you had no eyebrows! i'll slap 'em off, lil boy, "how'd it go?"

"i don't remember, my mind was off far far away," i respond as if i hadn't literally just been contemplating whether or not im dreaming or he was dreaming, "y'know, my body was doing things without my brain telling it to."

"you're crazy."

i shrug, "so i've been told, yes, i am."

i get up and run my hand through my hair. it was now 8:54, and i had class in 6 minutes. mind you, said class is across the campus from where we currently stand.

i decide to run, rather, challenge taeil to a race across the campus (which I win), and we end up sitting in our seats in the far back just as the clock hand hits 9. luck, maybe.

. . .

"do you have a pen i can borrow?"

a pen you can borrow? what college student doesn't bring pens around everywhere they go? who is this person talking to me? how dare they-

oh.

ohhhh.

i look up and meet the warmest brown eyes my own two eyes have ever laid upon. * big heart eyes emoji*

"yeah, sure..." my face starts to heat up a little. i quickly hand him the pen and he smiles at me. this bright, adorable, and a lil goofy smirk adorns his face. gosh, maybe he is perfect.

gosh, im whipped already. abort mission! abort!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying my hardest bois

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment i love feedback!! & thank u so much for reading ily bye ♡
> 
> ig: happyhyunjinholidays  
> twt: blissfulhyunjin


End file.
